Numerous processes are currently utilized for making resin-based panels, including panels that have been formed from so-called “cultured marble” and similar materials. These panels, which are also referred to as “composite substrates,” may comprise panels that are configured for interior uses. The panels may be formed with a resin matrix, such as cultured marble, and allowed to cure. Because of their strength, durability, resistance to staining and ease in cleaning, such composite substrates have become very popular for a variety of uses in the home; for example, for use as kitchen and bathroom surfaces (e.g., on walls, as counters, etc., in kitchens and bathrooms).
Resin panels are often patterned for ornamental purposes. To make a patterned resin panel, an image may be applied to a substrate with a transfer medium that has an image thereon. The image is often formed from one or more dyes capable of sublimation. In some cases, a substrate is formed and cured before a transfer medium is applied to its surface to transfer an image to that surface. A gel coating may be applied to a surface of the substrate, and the gel coating allowed to cure, before the transfer medium is applied to the surface. Then the transfer medium, which carries an image formed by sublimable ink, is brought into contact with the surface of the substrate or gel coat, and heat and/or pressure are applied to cause the image to sublimate into the substrate or gel coat. Commonly, a large and expensive heat press is employed to apply substantial heat and pressure to facilitate the image transfer. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,217 (Roberts et al). A protective layer of clear resin or acrylic is then applied over the pattern to protect it from ultraviolet rays that would otherwise cause the pattern to fade in sunlight.
In many instances, such as with bathroom vanity surfaces and on kitchen countertops, it is desirable to have curved or rounded edges. In the past, curved edges have been very difficult to form. If wood was used in a resin laminate, curvatures could not be achieved without dampening the wood and then applying pressure with weights and clamps for long periods. Even then the desired amount of rounding or curving was hard to achieve. In addition, water would wick into the wood members and cause undesirable swelling and warping.